Was Maeve nicht wusste
by callisto24
Summary: Nach Maeves Tod ist Reid verzweifelt. Morgan kümmert sich um ihn.


_Autor: Titel _Seite 28 von 28

Titel: Was Maeve nicht wusste

Prompt: First Time, Kinkpoker in Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel

Rating: NC-17

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Anmerkungen: Nach Folge 12, Staffel 8: ein Versuch, die Sache ein Ordnung zu bringen.

Warnungen: Der Kink kommt erst ganz zum Schluss. Am besten einfach rund 4000 Worte deprimierenden Dialog überspringen und schon kommen die Jungs zur Sache.

Pairing: Reid/Morgan

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld.

"Rede mit mir, Kleiner."

Morgans besorgter Blick richtete sich unverwandt auf Reids in sich zusammengesunkene Gestalt. Kein Wort hatte der gesprochen. Kein einziges Wort, seitdem die Schwester ihn mit diesem speziellen Blick, der irgendwo zwischen Mitleid und professioneller Distanz schwankte, und den Morgan in den letzten Jahren bei Weitem zu oft zu Gesicht bekam, aus dem Behandlungszimmer geführt hatte. Auch in diesem Moment hatte Reid zu Boden gesehen, gewirkt, als nähme er nichts von seiner Umgebung wahr, als sei es ihm vollkommen einerlei, was mit ihm geschah.

Während sie – das Team – auf ihn gewartet und nachdem sie den erklärenden Worten des behandelnden Arztes gelauscht hatten, waren keine weiteren Diskussionen notwendig gewesen, um zu entscheiden, dass Morgan ihn mit sich nähme.

Sie alle waren geschult genug, um zu empfinden, dass es besser sei, wenn ein Freund ihn begleitete. Dass eine Frau ihn zu sehr an das Vorgefallene erinnern könnte, obwohl Alex volontierte.

J.J. und Hotch standen ihrer Familie wegen außer Frage und obwohl Rossi Unterstützung und Unterkunft anbot, war es ein vertrautes Umfeld, das Reid am ehesten half.

Der hatte Morgan oft genug besucht, um sich in dessen Wohnung zu Hause zu fühlen. Die eigene barg zu viele schmerzvolle Erinnerungen, dessen waren alle sich sicher. Und da er nicht sprach, konnte keiner von ihnen ermessen, wie tief und folgenreich die Verletzung war.

Dass er selbst vor wenigen Stunden erst - nicht zu glauben, dass es nicht einmal einen Tag her war, seit sie mit der Suche begonnen hatten - seine Kopfschmerzen erwähnt hatte, löste nicht nur in Morgan neue Sorge aus. Zu gerne waren sie alle bereit, zu vergessen, dass Reid das Erbe seiner Mutter in sich zu tragen glaubte. Zu unvorstellbar, dass er eines Tages Symptome der Schizophrenie zeigen würde.

Doch die Art, wie er sich jetzt abkapselte, fügte der Unruhe, die Morgan gewohnt war zu verleugnen, eine neue Nuance hinzu.

Es war nicht so, dass Reid sich sträubte. Er blieb während der Autofahrt still, rührte sich keinen Millimeter, nicht einmal seine Finger zuckten. Morgan schob es auf die Schmerzmittel, die nun mit der Gebrauchsanweisung sorgfältig an die Packung geheftet, auf dem Küchentisch standen.

Sicher wäre es das Beste, wenn die ihn gleichermaßen beruhigten, wie in den Schlaf fallen ließen. Doch machte Reid keine Anstalten, sich auf die Couch zu legen, auf deren Kante er saß, vornübergebeugt, als versuche sein Körper die verbundene Schulter zu schützen.

Es musste wehtun. Morgan hatte genug Verwundungen auf seinem Konto, um zu wissen, dass kein Mittel der Welt ausreichte, um den Schmerz vollständig auszulöschen. Schon gar keines, das nicht einmal Narkotika enthielt.

Nichtsdestotrotz zeigte Reid keine Emotion, reagierte auf keinen von Morgans Vorschlägen, auf keinen seiner gleichermaßen wortreichen wie sinnentleerten Versuche, ihn abzulenken.

Er rührte den Tee nicht an, den Morgan zubereitete, ignorierte das Gästebett, das Morgan längst bezogen hatte. Schließlich verließ der den Sessel ihm gegenüber und ließ sich neben Reid auf das Sofa sinken. Er rieb seine Stirn und dann die Schläfen, fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob es nicht doch sinnvoller gewesen wäre, Reid zur Beobachtung in der Klinik zu lassen.

"Hör zu", sagte er schließlich und hasste es, dass seine Stimme belegt klang. "Wahrscheinlich ist es am klügsten, wir erinnern uns an das, was wir gewohnt sind, wenn wir bei mir abhängen."

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, obwohl Reid nicht wirkte, als ob er ihn ansehen wollte.

"Wie wäre das: irgendwo läuft bestimmt ein Spiel, und du rechnest mir vor, wer laut Wahrscheinlichkeit und Statistik gewinnen wird. Dann lache ich dich aus und erkläre dir, warum das so nicht funktioniert. Und am Schluss, nachdem deine Prophezeiungen auf den Punkt genau eingetroffen sind, gebe ich zu, dass Mathematik doch mehr kann als Schulkinder nerven."

Reid antwortete nicht, doch Morgan glaubte, oder vielmehr, er wollte glauben, dass dessen Körper sich leicht verspannte. Geradeso als versuche Reid aus der Lähmung, die ihn befallen hatte, auszubrechen, als wollte er auf Morgan reagieren.

So ermutigt fuhr der in seinen Bemühungen fort, so verkrampft sich die auch anhörten.

"Um das zu feiern, hole ich die Erdnüsse und du lässt mich keine Einzige essen, bevor du sie nicht gezählt und mir bewiesen hast, dass man die Anzahl mit einem Blick schätzen und sich nicht um mehr als drei Einheiten irren kann. Und selbstverständlich halte ich dich auch danach nicht für autistisch veranlagt."

Reids Körper zuckte kurz und bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, legte Morgan ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Hey", sagte er leise. "Willkommen zurück."

Er neigte den Kopf, sah an den Haarsträhnen vorbei, erkannte, dass Reid blinzelte.

"Spencer", sagte er. "Hörst du mich?"

Reid nickte schnell, sehr schnell, fast panisch und Morgan atmete aus.

"Schon gut", sagte er. "Alles ist in Ordnung." Er hasste sich für die Lüge, aber im Augenblick schienen ihm Verdrängung, zur Not auch Illusion das Wichtigste zu sein. Bis die Wunde eine Schutzschicht gebildet hatte, wäre es das Beste, wenn Reid nicht an sie dachte. Doch wie schon so oft, erstaunte Reid ihn, warf Morgans Überzeugung von einer Sekunde auf die andere über Bord.

"Ich kannte sie überhaupt nicht", murmelte Reid nun heiser, als müsse er das Sprechen erst wieder üben. "Ich konnte sie nicht kennen, nicht wirklich."

Morgan verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger auf Reids Schulter.

„Es ist wahr", wisperte Reid und sah auf, fand Morgans Blick. Der schloss für einen Moment die Augen, sich nur allzu schmerzhaft bewusst, wie wenig gut er mit Worten zu sein pflegte, insbesondere in Momenten, in denen es auf sie ankam.

„Ihr hattet eine Verbindung", sagte er schließlich. „Das zählt mehr als alle oberflächlichen Begegnungen oder Erfahrungen. Wenn sie dich berührt hat und das nur durch das Telefon, durch Unterhaltungen und Briefe, dann war es ein besonderes Geschenk, das ihr teilen durftet."

Reid atmete aus und Morgan beobachtete ein kurzes Zucken um dessen Mundwinkel. Fast ein Lächeln und doch eher das Gegenteil.

„Seit wann hast du etwas übrig für Esoterik?", fragte Reid ihn unvorbereitet und Morgan glaubte zu erkennen, wie das helle Braun in seinen Augen sich verdunkelte.

Er versuchte seinerseits ein Lächeln. "Was nicht widerlegt werden kann, sollte wenigstens in Betracht gezogen werden", sagte er. "Und es existieren unendlich viele Möglichkeiten, Leben und Schicksal zu interpretieren. Keiner von uns könnte überleben, wenn wir nicht gelegentlich daran glauben dürften, dass ein Sinn oder wenigstens eine Absicht existiert."

Reids falsches Lächeln zerfiel. "Versuch nicht, mich zu bekehren."

Morgan seufzte. "Das würde ich nie, versteh mich nicht falsch." Er räusperte sich verlegen. "Aber ich war dabei. Ich habe ihre Worte gehört und bemerkt, wie sie dich angesehen hat. In ihrer Stimme und in ihrem Blick lagen Empfindungen, die weder analysiert noch bewiesen werden können. Und die dennoch existierten und solange wir uns an sie erinnern - wenn nicht gar darüber hinaus - auch weiterhin existieren werden."

"Derek!" Reid klang erstickt, als wollte er Morgan anflehen aufzuhören. "Ich kann nicht - darüber nachdenken."

Morgan folgte einem Instinkt und zog Reid nun mit seinem freien Arm vorsichtig an sich, umschlang ihn sacht mit beiden.

Reid versteifte sich, gerade so wie Morgan gewusst hatte, dass der reagieren würde. Doch nach nur wenigen Sekunden wich die Spannung aus seinem Körper. Seine Muskeln erschlafften und er sank langsam gegen Morgans Brust, barg seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter, bis nur noch ein unordentliches Büschel brauner Haare zu sehen war.

"Dann lass das Denken bleiben." Morgan strich Reid über die Schläfe, fühlte, wie der gegen seinen Körper zitterte. "Auch wenn es dir schwer fällt."

Bevor er wusste, was er tat, presste er seine Lippen auf Reids Haar und merkte zu seinem Erstaunen, dass der weiter gegen ihn sackte, Reids Körper Anstalten zu unternehmen schien, mit seinem zu verschmelzen. Es fühlte sich an, als verlöre der Jüngere sich in der Umarmung, als gäbe er mit seinem nächsten Atemzug jede Initiative, jeden eigenen Gedanken auf, um sich in Morgans Hände zu begeben.

Als vertraute er ihm vollständig und für einen Moment wusste Morgan nicht, ob die Verantwortung ihn erdrückte oder ob es das war, was sich ein ungesunder Teil seiner Psyche immer gewünscht hatte.

Er atmete lautlos ein. Das war nicht der Zeitpunkt für Selbstzerfleischung. Es ging um Reid und darum, dass der ein Trauma überstand, das gefestigtere Männer als ihn aus der Bahn werfen konnte.

Er blieb still sitzen, lauschte darauf, dass Reids Atemzüge ruhiger und schließlich gleichmäßig erklangen, spürte das leichte Heben und Senken der schmalen Brust gegen seinen eigenen Körper und erlaubte sich für Momente selbst, in leichten Schlummer zu fallen.

Als er erwachte, lag er auf der Couch, immer noch beide Arme um Reid geschlungen, der sich an ihn schmiegte, ohne Gewicht auf die verletzte Schulter zu legen. Morgan blieb und lauschte auf Anzeichen von Albträumen, Unruhe, auf alles, was den empfindlichen Schlaf stören konnte. Erst als er beruhigt war, als es nicht mehr so aussah, als erwachte Reid aufgrund einer schnellen Bewegung oder eines überraschenden Lautes, löste Morgan den Griff und befreite sich langsam und achtsam.

Dass er sich in jungen Jahren die entsprechende Technik angeeignet hatte, kam ihm zugute. Auch wenn er nicht stolz darauf war, sich oft genug aus mehr oder weniger intensiven Umarmungen davongestohlen zu haben, noch ehe der Morgen gegraut hatte, war es doch müßig, die Vergangenheit zu leugnen. Sie machte ihn zu dem, der er heute war und erlaubte ihm nun, Reid den notwendigen Raum zu gewähren, den der zu seiner Genesung brauchte.

Das sagte er sich zumindest, während er über den Schlafenden kletterte, die Decke vom Gästebett nahm und Reid sorgfältig damit zudeckte.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, das war Reids Hand, die plötzlich unter der Decke hervorschoss, gerade als Morgan sich abwenden wollte. Auch rechnete er nicht mit der Kälte der Finger, die sein Handgelenk umschlangen.

"Derek", bat Reid heiser und Morgan blieb stehen, neigte sich zu ihm. "Du solltest schlafen, Kleiner", sagte er. "Ich bin hier. Du bist sicher."

"Nein." Reids Stimme brach. "Niemand ist sicher."

Morgan seufzte und ließ es zu, dass Reid ihn näher an die Couch zog. Es kam ihm vor als verschlimmerte jedes Wort, das er sprach, die Situation. Und doch, schweigen konnte er auch nicht, musste wenigstens versuchen, es besser zu machen.

"Du bist es", flüsterte er. "Jetzt in diesem Augenblick."

Trotz des schwachen Lichts der einzigen Stehlampe, erkannte er das Beben von Reids Wimpern, als der seine Augen schloss.

"Dann bleib", sagte Reid so leise, dass Morgan ihn kaum verstand. "Bleib bei mir."

"Spencer." Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich tue alles, was du willst. Aber du brauchst Schlaf."

Reid hob den Kopf und sein Blick sandte ein seltsam fremdes Kribbeln Morgans Wirbelsäule hinab.

"Ich kann nicht schlafen", sagte Reid. "Immer sehe ich sie - Maeve."

Morgan löste Reids Finger von seinem Handgelenk und nahm stattdessen dessen Hand, verschlang ihre Finger miteinander, während er sich neben Reid auf die Couch setzte und mit der freien Hand über dessen Stirn strich, bis der seinen Kopf wieder zurücksinken ließ.

"Natürlich tust du das", flüsterte er, plötzlich erfasst von einer unendlichen Traurigkeit, der Tragweite des Ganzen, das zu überblicken er sich bislang nicht die Zeit genommen hatte. War Maeve Reids erste, seine einzige Liebe? Und wenn sie das war, was sagte es über den Mann aus? Welche Hoffnung auf Glück hatte der nun?

Und wieder schien Reid seine Gedanken zu lesen.

"Nur das eine Mal habe ich ihr Gesicht gesehen", flüsterte Reid. "Einmal nur und trotzdem glaubte ich, sie zu kennen."

"Ich weiß." Morgan wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Er drückte Reids Hand. Sein Daumen streifte die bleiche Schläfe.

"Es war Illusion", sagte Reid, die Augen wieder geschlossen. "Es war das, was jemandem wie mir, als Liebe erscheint. Und was doch unendlich weit von ihr entfernt ist."

"Ich verstehe nicht", murmelte Morgan, noch bevor er über die Bemerkung nachdachte.

"Natürlich verstehst du." War das ein Lächeln auf Reids Gesicht?

"Wie viele Profile behandeln dieses Verhalten? Man verliebt sich in jemanden, der nicht erreichbar ist, um sich selbst zu schützen. Redet sich ein, ihn zu kennen, zu verstehen. Lässt es zu, dass die Fantasie Streiche spielt, dass Träume sich verselbstständigen."

Morgan schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Es war eine besondere Art von Liebe, die ihr geteilt habt. Du kanntest Maeve wirklich. Das war keine Fantasie, kein Hirngespinst. Ihr habt einen Dialog geführt, euch gegenseitig inspiriert. Nichts davon habt ihr euch eingebildet."

"Du irrst dich. Es war Fantasie." Reids Stimme verdunkelte sich. "Und nun werde ich nie erfahren, wer sie wirklich war."

Die Luft entwich aus Morgans Lungen, als er vergeblich nach Worten suchte. Schließlich fiel ihm nichts Besseres ein als Reids Hand in seiner zu drehen und sie an seine Lippen zu führen. Doch kurz bevor sein Mund die kühlen, langen Finger berührte, setzte sein Verstand wieder ein und er verharrte in der Bewegung.

„Das geht vorbei", sagte er leise. „Der Schmerz geht vorbei. Du brauchst nur Geduld."

Reid blinzelte und als sein Blick auf Morgans Augen traf, war es dem, als entdeckte er neben der Trauer und der Verzweiflung mehr, etwas Neues, etwas Fremdes. Zumindest fremd, wenn er es in einen Zusammenhang mit Reid setzte. Sein Mund öffnete sich erneut, aber sein Gehirn fühlte sich leer an.

„Ich habe keine Geduld", sagte Reid und Morgan wich unwillkürlich ein Stück zur Seite, als Reid sich aufsetzte. Kurz verzog der das Gesicht, doch seine Hand ließ die Morgans nicht los.

„Was meinst du?", flüsterte Morgan verwundert und Reid sah an ihm vorbei, betrachtete die Wand, als enthielte der neutrale Anstrich ein faszinierendes Geheimnis.

„Ich habe keine Geduld", wiederholte Reid und seine Stimme klang heiser. „Nicht mehr."

Er senkte den Kopf, so dass ihm die ungekämmten Strähnen über das Gesicht fielen, Morgan seine Augen nicht mehr erkennen konnte, und das Bedürfnis verspürte, das Haar zurückzustreichen, um in ihnen zu lesen.

„Wochenlang habe ich gewartet", sagte Reid. „Obwohl ich wusste, wie fragil die vermeintliche Sicherheit ist. Obwohl ich jeden Tag sehe, wie schnell alles beendet werden kann. Obwohl ich nicht aufhören kann, zu fürchten, dass mein Verstand mich verlassen wird, und als jemanden zurücklässt, den ich nicht mehr erkennen könnte, besäße ich überhaupt noch die Fähigkeit dazu."

Sein Griff um Morgans Hand wurde fester. „Warum habe ich gewartet? Warum auf sie gehört, anstatt schon vor Monaten Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, Ermittlungen anzustellen?"

„Das war nicht deine Schuld", murmelte Morgan.

„Nein." Reid schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Das meine ich nicht. Ich rede davon, dass es mir gefiel, so wie es war. Dass ich nichts daran ändern wollte. Dass es mir ausreichte, mit ihr zu sprechen. Aus der Entfernung."

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Morgan, gab wie so oft den Versuch auf, Reids Gedankensprüngen zu folgen.

Dessen Augen hefteten sich auf ihn und Morgan sah die Tränen darin. „Ich will damit sagen, dass ich sie niemals wollte. Dass ich es mir einredete, um normal zu sein, um normal zu erscheinen."

Morgan kam ein erschreckender Gedanke. „Es hat doch nichts damit zu tun, was ich manchmal sage." Er räusperte sich. „Ich meinte nie – ich wollte nie andeuten, dass du ein Mädchen brauchst."

Um Reids Lippen zuckte ein trauriges Lächeln. „Weiß ich doch, Derek. Ich kenne dich."

Morgan lächelte ebenfalls, wenngleich gezwungen. „Vielleicht auch nicht, wenn du das von mir denkst."

Reid schloss die Augen, Erschöpfung in seinen Zügen. „Ich überlege mir nichts dergleichen. Ich würde nie etwas anderes über dich denken, als dass du wunderbar bist."

„Wunder-?" Morgan verschluckte sich an dem Wort. Instinktiv hob sich seine freie Hand, legte sich auf Reids Stirn, um die Temperatur zu testen.

„Kein Fieber", murmelte er und ging in seinem Kopf rasch durch die Wirkstoffe, die in den Schmerzmitteln enthalten waren, die Reid bislang eingenommen hatte. Nichts davon legte eine halluzinogene Wirkung nahe.

Reid öffnete die Augen, sein Blick schien überraschend klar. „Deshalb reichten mir die Telefonate", sagte er. „Weil ich mehr nie haben konnte."

Morgan runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein", fuhr Reid fort und schluckte hörbar. „Nicht das. Ich wusste, dass du dir das von mir - für mich gewünscht hast. Ich wusste, wie gut es euch allen gefallen hat, dass – dass ich eine Art von Privatleben entwickle. Dass ich die Illusion nicht nur für mich geschaffen habe. Es ist nicht eure Schuld und schon gar nicht Maeves, dass ich mich in ihr verlor. All das war immer noch angenehmer, als mir die Wahrheit einzugestehen."

Morgan schwirrte der Kopf. Ein Teil von ihm schrie die Warnung heraus, wollte ihn zurückreißen, ihn daran hindern nachzufragen, und das mit allen Mitteln. Doch ein anderer Teil von ihm horchte auf, wachte auf, wagte, einen Funken der Hoffnung zu empfinden, die er gewohnt war, konsequent zu unterdrücken.

„Welche Wahrheit", fragte er, seine Stimme rau.

Reid neigte das Gesicht so tief, dass sein Haar es beinahe vollständig verbarg.

„Dass du es bist", sagte er so leise, dass Morgan sich anstrengen musste, ihn zu verstehen. „Dass ich immer nur dich gewollt habe, immer nur auf dich gewartet habe. Seit Jahren."

„Was?", fragte er heiser und Reids Schultern sackten herab. Er zuckte. Seine Hand löste sich aus Morgans und griff sich an den Verband, als könne ihm die Bewegung gegen den Schmerz helfen. Doch wich Reid gleichzeitig Morgan aus, als würde dessen Nähe die Situation verschlimmern. Morgan hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er sich ihm entgegen geneigt hatte, wollte nur dessen Worte begreifen, verstehen, worauf Reid hinauswollte. Zumindest sagte er sich das.

„Vergiss es." Reid lächelte gezwungen, den Blick immer noch gesenkt. „Die Wirkung der Medikamente, du weißt schon."

„Nein. Weiß ich nicht." Morgans Stimme klang belegt und er räusperte sich. „Spencer, solche Medikamente hast du nicht genommen. Und das weißt du sehr gut."

Morgan lehnte sich näher und Reid konnte nicht ausweichen, die Lehne des Sofas sein Hindernis. Morgans Herz schlug schneller und der Kloß in seinem Hals hatte sich längst aufgelöst. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Reid gesagt hatte, wollte den Film zurückspulen und sich die Szene noch einmal ansehen, um sicher zu gehen.

Reid kannte ihn, das mochte wahr sein. Er kannte ihn besser als jeder andere. Aber nicht einmal Reid konnte in sein Inneres sehen und hinter das Geheimnis gelangen, dass er sorgfältig verbarg. Weil es ein Geheimnis bleiben musste. Weil keine Möglichkeit bestand, dass er ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzte. Ganz zu schweigen von der Dynamik im Team.

Seine Fassade war perfekt und stimmig. Den Womanizer zu geben, ihm nie schwer gefallen. Was bedeutete da eine kleine Schwäche? Selbst wenn die Schwäche in Zuneigung bestand. In unpassender, unangebrachter Zuneigung für einen Arbeitskollegen. Und nicht nur das verhinderte jeden Gedanken an Annäherung. Alles, wirklich alles sprach dagegen.

Reids Unerfahrenheit, was Gefühle, was Beziehungen, was sich selbst anging. Die Verletzlichkeit, die Spencer nie verstecken konnte. Und allen voran die Welten, die sie voneinander trennten. Zu stark war Morgans Bedürfnis von Anfang an gewesen, Reid zu schützen. Zu verantwortlich fühlte er sich. Waren die Grausamkeiten, mit denen sie täglich konfrontiert waren, doch schwer genug zu ertragen. Sich Reid zu öffnen, zu riskieren, dass der zwangsläufig den Weg ging, auf den Morgan früher oder später jeden schickte, mit dem ihn mehr verband als familiäre Zuneigung, stand außer Frage.

Auch wenn Morgan nicht darüber sprach, kannte er sich doch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er für Beziehungen nicht geschaffen war. Nicht so wie Hotch oder J.J.. Zu viel in ihm war zu früh zerstört worden. Zu gut kannte er sich mit der Thematik aus, um sich falschen Vorstellungen hinzugeben.

Es war in Ordnung, sich gelegentlich mit jemandem einzulassen, der Spaß haben wollte. Ohne Verpflichtungen. Ob Mann oder Frau, spielte keine Rolle. Auch wenn er selbst bemerkt hatte, wie sich sein Typ mit den Jahren veränderte. Wie er spätestens seit Gideons Rückzug aufgehört hatte, sich mit den Jungs vom Sport zu treffen, oder im Fitnessstudio einen Blick oder mehr zu riskieren.

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an, handelte es sich mehr um Zufälle, um einen Lichtschein in der Bar, der über den wirren Haarschopf eines schlaksigen Mannes glitt und der nach dem dritten oder vierten Drink in Morgan etwas auslöste.

Er dachte nie darüber nach. Auch nicht, wenn mit dem nächsten Morgen oder auch erst der nächsten Begegnung die Enttäuschung kam. Wenn die Augen zu blau, die Haare zu gewollt gestylt, die Garderobe zu geschickt zusammengestellt war.

Wenigstens hatte er nie den Fehler begangen, Versprechungen zu machen oder Erwartungen zu schüren. Männer oder Frauen, in seinen Absichten blieb er klar und seine Freundschaft mit Garcia das, was einer Beziehung am ehesten nahe kam.

Nicht zuletzt, und das fühlte er intuitiv, weil er diesen Teil von sich, diese Schwäche, sorgsam von Reid fernhielt.

Bis auf diesen Moment, in dem die Mauer bröckelte und er Reid mit großen Augen und offenem Mund anstarrte. Sein Gehirn arbeitete, erwog die Möglichkeit eines Fehlers, den er begangen hatte, einer Andeutung, die in einem sozial eher inkompetenten wenngleich überdurchschnittlich intelligenten Menschen, ungewollte, falsch gedeutete Empfindungen auslöste.

„Nein", durchbrach Reids Stimme seine Gedanken und nun fand Morgan dessen Blick auf sich gerichtet. Aufmerksam, wach und prüfend. „Das war nie deine Schuld. Du hast dich nie verraten."

„Aber –?" Erneut suchte Morgan vergeblich nach Worten.

„Ich hab dich gesehen", fuhr Reid fort. „Vor drei Jahren. In San Francisco. Es war spät. Eine Bar. Ich suchte nach etwas, nach jemandem, der vielleicht ein wenig aussah wie du. Und du verschwandest im Hinterzimmer mit jemandem, der aussah wie …"

Morgan wandte den Kopf ab, sein Gesicht wurde heiß.

„Seitdem wusste ich es", sagte Reid. „Genau wie ich wusste, dass du nicht darüber reden wolltest. Und ich dachte, ich könnte warten. Ich hatte Angst, wollte nicht riskieren, was wir hatten. Das sind genau die Geheimnisse, an denen stärkere Bindungen als unsere zerbrechen."

„Reid." Morgan fand seine Stimme wieder. Als er sich Reid zuwandte und der seinen Kopf wieder gesenkt hielt, nahm Morgan sein Gesicht in beide Hände, sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn etwas zwischen uns stände."

Reids Finger suchten seine, kühlten deren Hitze. „Versprich es mir", sagte er leise. „Versprich mir, dass nichts zwischen uns steht. Dass nie etwas zwischen uns stehen wird."

„Ich verspreche es", antwortete Morgan und beobachtete das Lächeln, das nun auf Reids Gesicht erschien, das die Trauer und den Schmerz milderte.

„Dann verzeih mir, was ich jetzt tun werde", flüsterte Reid. „Nur jetzt, nur heute, nur ein einziges Mal, um zu vergessen."

Und Morgan wusste, was kam, fühlte die Lippen Reids auf seinen, noch bevor sie sich berührten. Er öffnete den Mund instinktiv, hungrig, durstig und endlich erkennend, sich selbst eingestehend, wonach es ihn verlangte.

Reids Zunge glitt über seine Zähne, suchte Morgans eigene. Er schmeckte süß und hätte Morgan je zuvor gewagt, darüber nachzudenken, hätte er dies geahnt. Seine Gedanken sprangen durcheinander, verwirrt. Träumte er?

Doch Reids Hände auf seinen Wangen, auf seinen Schultern waren kein Traum. Morgan seufzte in Reids Mund hinein und zog ihn höher und näher an sich.

„Spence, Spencer", flüsterte er, als ihre Lippen den Kontakt verloren. „Woher – wieso?"

Reid vergrub sein Gesicht in Morgans Nacken. Die Worte waren Atemwolken auf seiner Haut. Er wisperte, lachte lautlos. „Woher? Ich mag die Anlage zu Schizophrenie in mir tragen, aber deine Blicke, deine Reaktionen, deine Hände auf mir, nachdem du eine Gefahr für mich gesehen hast, waren nie schwer zu deuten." Er holte tief Luft. „Und wieso? Weil ich ebenso fühle. Weil ich dir nahe sein will, aber nicht weiß, ob ich es ertragen kann, dass jemand davon erfährt."

Plötzlich, unvermittelt löste Reid sich von ihm und wich zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ertragen kann, dass du davon erfährst." Seine Augen standen voller Tränen und Morgans weiteten sich. Doch entschlossen schlang er seine Arme erneut um Reid und zog ihn zurück in die Umarmung. „Das sind die Schmerzmittel", flüsterte er. „Das Trauma, die Verletzung. All das bringt dich durcheinander. Doch gibt es nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen zu machen brauchst. Nicht wegen mir. Das fühlst du, nicht wahr?"

Reid sank gegen ihn. Unvermeidlich, als zöge ihn eine unsichtbare, magnetische Kraft an. Es kam Morgan vor, als schmiegte sich jede einzelne Zelle des Jüngeren an seinen Körper, wünschte, von ihm umschlossen, gehalten und geborgen zu werden.

Morgan bemühte sich, ruhig zu atmen, seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu verlangsamen. Doch Reids Duft erfüllte seine Sinne, vermischt mit den Gerüchen, die der Tag ihnen angeheftet hatte. Blut, Tod, Desinfektionsmittel und frische Verbände. Doch nichts davon konnte übertünchen, was zu Reid gehörte, was ihn ausmachte. Morgan atmete in sein Haar, küsste Reids Hals. Dass er seinen Namen laut gesagt hatte, wurde ihm erst bewusst, als ein Schauer Reids Körper durchfuhr.

„Derek?", fragte Reid und seine Stimme klang nun anders, leiser, unsicherer als der Reid, der gerade noch versucht hatte, so verwirrt er auch war, zu erklären, zu analysieren, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Nun wirkte Reid allein und verloren, hilfloser denn je.

„Alles", sagte Morgan ohne nachzudenken. „Ich würde alles für dich tun, damit du diesen Tag überstehst."

„Schlaf mit mir", flüsterte Reid. „Ich möchte mich an dir festhalten und wissen, dass ich nicht allein bin."

„Du bist nicht allein." Morgans Worte klangen leer, sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren.

„Schlaf mit mir", wiederholte Reid, als habe er ihn nicht gehört. „Ich weiß, dass ich es dann schaffen werde."

„Reid!" Morgan schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Bitte, Morgan." Reids Stimme blieb ruhig. „Wir werden nie darüber sprechen, wir – wir werden es beide vergessen. Und – und Freunde bleiben. Aber ich möchte es einmal tun, nur ein einziges Mal. Nur, weil wir morgen beide tot sein können."

„Reid." Morgans ohnehin bereits wild schlagendes Herz, pochte nun so laut, dass er glaubte, Reid könne es hören. Er war sich fast sicher, als Reid seine Hand flach auf seine Brust legte und den Kopf anhob, seine Lippen unsicher Morgans Kinn berührten.

„Ich bin sicher", sagte Reid überraschend klar und Morgan kannte diesen Ton, erkannte die Festigkeit in Reids Stimme, die zu hören war, wenn der jeden Zweifel durchdacht, abgewogen, analysiert und eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Und hier handelte es sich um eine Entscheidung, die, was Morgan anging, nie wirklich eine Wahl vorausgesetzt hatte.

In dem Moment, in dem er seine sorgfältig errichteten Barrieren aufgab, die Wälle einriss, die – wie es aussah – Reid ohnehin nie hatten täuschen können, brach auch seine mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Zurückhaltung in sich zusammen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vergaß er alles um sich herum, vergaß Reids Verletzung, als er ihn an sich zog und seine Lippen hart und verlangend auf den weichen Mund des Jüngeren presste.

Erst der kaum hörbare Laut, einem Wimmern ähnlich, den Reid ausstieß, brachte ihn wieder zu sich. Doch als er erschrocken zurückfahren und Reid loslassen wollte, griff der nach ihm und zog ihn mit beinahe erstaunlicher Kraft, bedachte er seine Statur und seinen Zustand, zu sich herab und über sich. Reids Körper sank zurück, bis sein Kopf auf der Seitenlehne des Sofas ruhte und Morgan besaß Körperbeherrschung genug, um der Bewegung zu folgen, ohne auf Reids Arm oder Schulter zu landen. Dessen gesunde Hand ließ ihn nicht los, zog Morgan tiefer und näher, bis dessen Gewicht auf der unverletzten Seite Spencers ruhte.

„So ist es gut", flüsterte Reid und sah zu ihm auf. Sein Lächeln war gleichzeitig süß und traurig, seine Lippen glänzten feucht.

Morgan fühlte seine eigene Erregung so wie er die wachsende Härte unter Reids Kleidung spürte. Er bewegte sich und Reid keuchte. Dessen Augen hielten Morgans fest und er glaubte ein Glitzern in deren Winkeln wahrzunehmen. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, ob dies ein Anzeichen von Tränen war oder eine andere Ursache besaß. Nur die Traurigkeit aus Reids Blick, aus dessen Zügen zu verbannen, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick, war sein Ziel.

Morgan bewegte seine Hüften, presste sein Becken erneut gegen Reids und wurde mit einem Seufzen belohnt.

„Mehr", flüsterte Reid und schloss die Augen.

Das war das Stichwort. Morgan kannte diesen Ausdruck, in Worten wie in Gesichtern. Er hatte ihn oft genug gehört und gesehen und er wusste, was er konnte. Es war ein Heimspiel, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Er senkte den Kopf und seine Lippen streiften Reids Hals, bis der ihn überdehnte und leise seufzte. Morgan küsste die Stelle unter Reids Kinn, leckte hinauf bis zu dessen Ohr und wieder hinunter. Währenddessen hörte er nicht auf damit, sein Becken gegen das unter ihm liegende zu pressen. Stark genug war er, dass Reid sich nicht rühren konnte. Und auch wenn der versuchte, sich zu bewegen und Reibung zu erzeugen, blieb jeder weitere Schritt Morgans Entscheidung.

Er ließ seine Hände unter Reids Hemd gleiten, hielt mit der linken Reids Hüfte, suchte mit der rechten die Brust. Als er sie fand, strich er mit dem Daumen über Reids Brustwarze, spürte wie die hart wurde, wie das Herz in dem schmalen Brustkorb schneller schlug. Er wechselte vorsichtig zur anderen und Reid keuchte lauter.

„Morgan", rief er, als der seine Hand zurückbewegte, bevor er überraschend in den rechten, verhärteten Nippel kniff.

„Schsch", flüsterte er und hauchte einen Kuss über Reids Lippen, bevor er sich auf seine Knie erhob.

„Was …?" Reid blinzelte, und Morgan lächelte als er sah, wie dessen Hüften in die Höhe strebten, als suchten sie den Widerstand, der sie eben noch gefangen und unbeweglich gehalten hatte.

„Geduld, Kleiner", wisperte er und entgegen seiner Worte, fanden seine Finger den obersten Knopf von Reids Hose instinktiv. Der bot ihm keinen Widerstand, als Morgan ihn mit geübtem Griff öffnete, ebenso wie den Reißverschluss. Und als er begann, die lästige Kleidung zu entfernen, hob Reid sein Becken und mit einer einzigen Bewegung hatte er Hose und Boxer abgestreift.

Noch bevor Reids Füße wieder zurück auf die Couch sinken konnten, hatte Morgan ihn an den Knöcheln gepackt und seine Beine weiter gespreizt. Gleichzeitig rutschte er zurück, nahm sich einen Augenblick um den erregten, geröteten Penis zu bewundern, bevor er seine Lippen um die Spitze schloss und saugte.

„Morgan!" Es ähnelte mehr einem erstickten Schrei als einem Stöhnen.

Morgan lächelte um den steifen Schwanz herum, bevor er ihn in seine Kehle ließ.

Darin war er gut. Über seine Atmung nachzudenken, war längst nicht mehr notwendig, und Reids zuckender Körper, sein flehendes Wimmern, der beste Beweis dafür, dass Morgan seine persönliche Meisterschaft erreicht hatte.

Er schmeckte Reid auf seiner Zunge und saugte stärker, wünschte sich trotz des Risikos, trotz des gesunden Menschenverstandes, die salzige Flüssigkeit in seiner Kehle zu fühlen, als er Reids Hand spürte.

„Nein", stöhnte der. „Nicht das. In mir. Bitte."

Morgan leckte über die Spitze, bevor er den Penis aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ. „Bist du sicher?", fragte er heiserer als gewohnt.

„Schnell", keuchte Reid. „Ich will mit dir in meinem Inneren kommen."

Die Vorstellung, die Erkenntnis, dass Reid erfahrener war, als er gedacht hatte, entlockte Morgan einen ächzenden Laut, und mit einem Mal war er sich seiner eigenen Erektion schmerzhaft bewusst. Hastig kam er auf die Knie, schwankte, als er aufstand, um seine Jeans so rasch er konnte abzustreifen, seufzte dankbar, während er in Reids Wärme zurückkehrte, den bleichen, verletzten Körper vorsichtig mit seinem bedeckte.

Reid spreizte seine Beine. Das linke Knie presste gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch, das rechte ragte über den Rand des Sofas hinaus. Kleine, fordernde Bewegungen seines Beckens drängten Morgan zum Handeln. Und obwohl sie beide noch ihre Shirts trugen, glaubte Morgan nie etwas Erotischeres gesehen, geschweige denn gespürt zu haben.

„Ich will dich in mir", wiederholte Reid und in seinen nun wachen, lebendigen Augen funkelten Lust und Verlangen.

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Morgan, nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendend, was eine höhere Instanz dazu sagen würde, dass er alle Regeln und jeden Anstand über Bord warf, dass er jemanden ausnutzte, der unter Schmerzmitteln stand, der verletzt, erschöpft und in Trauer war. Für Zweifel und Selbstvorwürfe war später Zeit. Jetzt zählte nur Reid, der seinen harten Schwanz gegen Morgans Unterleib rieb, der ihn mit Worten anflehte, von denen Morgan nicht geahnt hatte, dass der sie kannte, seinen Hunger zu stillen.

Kaum gelang es ihm nach der Schublade unter der Platte des Couchtisches zu tasten. Ohne hinzusehen, öffnete er den Verschluss des Behälters, vergrub seine Finger in dem Gel und brachte es zwischen Reids Beine. Der ächzte, als Morgan die kühle Substanz über seinen Spalt strich, als er mit ebenso kühlen Fingern, dessen rechtes Bein nahm und weiter anhob, während er Reid vorsichtig dazu brachte, sein Becken zu heben. Er schob ein Couchkissen darunter und nun lag Reids Öffnung vor ihm, unter ihm, und er verlor keine Zeit, verteilte das Gel um den zuckenden Muskel und die empfindliche Haut, bevor er mit dem Zeigefinger den Widerstand durchbrach.

Reid biss die Zähne zusammen und Morgan küsste ihn, während er seinen Finger tiefer schob und das Gel in Reids Innerem verrieb.

Reid küsste ihn zurück und Morgan führte den zweiten Finger ein und begann mit vorsichtig, rhythmischen Bewegungen. Sehr bald beschleunigte sich Reids Atem und sein Unterleib bewegte sich ihm entgegen. Morgan spreizte seine Finger und Reid zuckte ihm entgegen.

„Mehr", keuchte er und die wilden Zuckungen des Beckens, die heiseren Bitten, rauschten durch Morgans Verstand, vernebelten diesen.

Er griff nach dem Kondom, versuchte die Verpackung zu öffnen, doch seine Hände glitten ab.

„Lass mich", sagte Reid und Morgan kniete auf einmal über ihm und beobachtete wie schlanke Finger geschickt die Folie öffneten. Er küsste Reid wieder, nahm ihm das Kondom aus der Hand und rollte es über seinen Schwanz, spürte Reids Blick auf sich, fühlte wie der sich weiter öffnete, sich spreizte, soweit es ihm möglich war. Morgan hob Reid linkes Knie und legte es über die Rückenlehne des Sofas, bevor er zurückwich und unerträglich langsam drei seiner Finger in Reids Öffnung einführte. Die Enge und Vorbereitung der Wände testete.

„Morgan", flehte Reid erneut und Morgan lachte fast über dessen Ungeduld. Aber nur fast, denn der Griff des Muskels, der sich nun um seine Finger schloss, entlockte ihm einen ungewollt grollenden Laut, ein Geräusch, das klang, als habe es ein wildes, hungriges Tier hervorgestoßen.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, der letzte Rest seiner Vorsicht, seiner Zurückhaltung, löste sich in Nichts auf, als er seine Finger entzog und dafür seinen Schwanz gegen den Eingang presste. Ein Stoß nur und er befand sich in Reid; sein Stöhnen ein triumphierendes Geräusch, vermischt mit verlangenden Wimmern Reids.

Er presste sich vorwärts, spürte den Widerstand nachgeben, als der Rest seines Schwanzes eindrang.

Morgan keuchte, hielt sich über Reid, die Arme links und rechts auf die Matratze gestützt. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann er vorwärts gesunken war, oder wann Reid ihn zu sich gezogen hatte. Pressten sich doch die Fingerspitzen von dessen gesunder Hand in seinen Oberkörper, als wollten sie ihn tiefer, näher zu seinem ziehen, ungeachtet der Wunde.

Reids Augen waren geschlossen, sein Mund geöffnet. Das Haar klebte an Stirn und Schläfe und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in raschen Atemzügen.

Morgan glaubte, nie etwas Schöneres und zugleich Erregenderes gesehen zu haben.

Als er sich entzog, wimmerte Reid erneut. Doch als Morgan ein zweites Mal zustieß und sich sicher war, über Reids Prostata zu gleiten, warf der seinen Kopf zur linken und dann zur rechten Seite, bevor er sein Stöhnen erstickte, indem er die Lippen zusammenpresste.

Morgan lachte in sich hinein, bevor er die Bewegung wiederholte und beschleunigte. Schweiß rann ihm über sein Gesicht, über Brust und Rücken, als er schneller und schneller wurde, als er Reids Finger wie Krallen in seiner Haut fühlte und zusah, wie der andere sich aufbäumte, sich an ihm hochzuziehen suchte, während sein Becken sich den hämmernden Stößen entgegen bewegte.

Reids Kopf sank zurück in den Nacken, sein Mund öffnete sich in einem stummen Schrei und er kam, spritzte gegen Morgans Brust.

Der lachte erstickt und atemlos, keuchte und begrub sich ein vorletztes, ein letztes Mal in dem Jüngeren, bevor er sich in das Kondom entlud.

Er sank in sich zusammen, schloss die Augen, seine Lippen gegen Reids Schulter gepresst, sein Herz so rasend wie das des Mannes, auf dem er ruhte.

Er fühlte Reids Hand auf seinem Kopf, Finger, die über seine Wange glitten und er lächelte, wünschte, nur noch einen Augenblick in diesem Moment verweilen zu dürfen.

Was danach kam, spielte keine Rolle, er würde es nicht ändern können. Es war Reids Entscheidung und wie immer die ausfiel, Reid würde die Richtige treffen. Letztendlich hatte er das immer getan.

Ende

28


End file.
